1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of washing laundry and a washing machine for washing laundry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Washing machines are devices for removing dust and dirt from clothes or other laundry items by performing a wash cycle, a rinse cycle and a spin cycle. Conventionally, during a water-draining process, the volume of laundry in the drum of a washing machine may increase due to a reduction in the amount of wash water contained in the laundry. Thus, the mobility of the laundry may decrease. As a result, during a laundry-balancing process, which follows the water-draining process, the laundry may not be able to be properly balanced (i.e., de-tangled and re-distributed in the drum). Therefore, it may take a considerable amount of time to begin the main spinning process, or it may be even impossible to begin the main spinning process due to numerous repetitions of the laundry-balancing process and a unbalanced degree of the laundry measurement process.